Jelillyfish
Jelillyfish is a Plant Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Polilyp Position, which makes a 2 /1 Polilyp with Amphibious that says "When Destroyed: Bounce this Polilyp." and draws a card. She is part of the Tide Turners set. Origins Jelillyfish's design is based on a lily, specifically the Easter Lily. Her name is a portmanteau of the words "jellyfish" and "lily". Her description is based on the phrase "Nature's wrath incarnate", implying that a being is a physical manifestation of the power of Nature. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Polilyp Position - Make a 2 /1 Polilyp that says "Amphibious When Destroyed: Bounce this Polilyp." ***Big Chill - Freeze a Zombie. ***Transmogrify - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . ***Acid Rain - All Zombies on the Ground get -1 /-1 . Hero Description Nature's wrath, reincarnated. Strategies Jelillyfish comes back from the grave with a vengeance; fiesty Pets work together with a few Animal Plants to create maximum mayhem, and Jelillyfish freezes anything that dares to get in her path. With Jelillyfish has an interesting combination of a Class meant to outsmart the Zombies and a Class meant to dominate by brute force. This means that Jelillyfish can harness the powers of both trickery and brute strength in a similar manner to Immorticia. [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freezing']] enemy Zombies can give an edge to friendly [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] Zombies. Giving [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] to Plants with [[w:c:pvz:Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] can guarantee a lot of Damage to anything within the vicinity. Jelillyfish has a rare synergy for a Plant/Zombie Class Hero: Pets and Animals. Yes, Jelillyfish can harness the powers of Plants with no synergies such as Cattail and Snake Grass. While Jelillyfish is easily outdone by Cro-Magnut in this scenario, she still has interesting opportunities available. Laser Cattail can benefit from Zombies that Bounce themselves such as Zombie Yeti and Cosmic Yeti. Add in a Zookeeper or two, and you have an easily indestructible duo; just watch out for Guardian Heroes that can use Shamrocket or Doom-Shroom. Jelillyfish can also constantly boost her Pets with Snake Grass' ability to multiply each turn. Jelillyfish can manage a Bean deck; the trick is to choose which Beans to strengthen and which Beans to leave as cannon fodder to make room for more Beans. As Beans are meant to be replaced over time, Jelillyfish has the edge of boosting those that she wants to keep around in a similar manner to Green Shadow. The only difference is that Jelillyfish actually has removal and debuffing Tricks to support her allies. Jelillyfish, as all Heroes, has a few weaknesses--mainly card draw and dealing with threats early-game. However, she can destroy Zombies in a Freeze Deck with Winter Squash and draw cards with Bounty Hunter. She can also draw cards in a Bean Deck, but she honestly prefers Pets. Against Pets and Beans have something in common; they’re fragile on their own. Bring Damage cards and destroy anything that tries to exist before their pals come along. Jelillyfish’s classes focus on swarming the field and boosting units that benefit when others are played. Therefore, focus on destroying cards that give these boosts, such as Zookeeper and Bean Counter. Be careful about boosting a single unit, as well. Jelillyfish has several methods to get rid of your hard-earned work, such as Bouncing, [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freezing']], and outright destroying your cards. Try to keep a lot of Units that can do equal amounts of damage. Jelillyfish's signature superpower is something to worry about, as she can keep playing it over and over again, boosting every single Pet on the field if Zookeeper is present, and overall being a nuisance. Try to destroy anything that benefits if Polilyp is played again. As for Polilyp herself, a good idea is to get rid of her with cannon fodder, such as Imp or Backup Dancer. Other than that, Polilyp shouldn't be that much of a threat. Strategy Decks Gallery JelillyfishH_Old.png|Jelillyfish's old Hero pic. Note the lack of wear and tear. jelily.png|supjello's version Trivia *The quote when she is first encountered in the Zombie missions implies that Dr. Zomboss attempted to convince Jelillyfish to join his side as a Zombie Hero. Category:Plant heroes Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes